teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Beacon Hills Preserve
The Beacon Hills Preserve is a large nature preserve composed of a protected expanse of forest in Beacon Hills, California. Due to the large supernatural community in the town and the fact that the preserve is host to the Nemeton, a magical tree that was worshiped by the Celtic Druids and that acts as a beacon to supernatural creatures, the Beacon Hills Preserve is an important location in the Teen Wolf series, with numerous events occurring on the vast amount of space that the forest covers. The preserve was formerly the home of Malia Tate, a Werecoyote who lived in her coyote form in the forest for over eight years until she was pulled back into her human form by Scott McCall and the McCall Pack; she lived in a small cave in the woods that she claimed as her coyote den until Scott and Stiles Stilinski invaded it. Other significant locations in the preserve include the Nemeton and its built-in root cellar (which is difficult to find, especially if the Nemeton doesn't want to be found), a small gardening shed, a larger transformer shed, Look-Out Point (the face of a cliff that overlooks all of Beacon Hills and the greater area surrounding it), a small footbridge, and a gate that leads to the extensive network of tunnels underneath the town. The exact size of the preserve is unknown, but it seems to run alongside many other Beacon Hills locations, such as the Hale House and the surrounding property; the high school; the main route in and out of Beacon Hills, Route 115; and the telecommunication towers, among many others. Not only is the preserve regularly frequented by supernatural creatures, but it is also visited by Hunters on full moons, as they know that there is a greater chance of coming upon an out-of-control shapeshifter at this time and place. This forest is most notable for being the home of the mystical Nemeton and for being the location where Scott McCall was bitten and turned into a Werewolf by Peter Hale, which spawned the events of the Teen Wolf series into what it is today. Notable Events ) *Derek lurked at the border between the preserve and the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse field and saw that Scott had nearly exposed himself as a werewolf on practice. ( ) *Allison Argent and Scott McCall skip school on Allison's birthday and walk around the preserve, taking a moment to sit on the bridge over the creek. ( ) *Scott broke out of his restraints and ran through the woods during the full moon until he was stopped by Derek Hale, who was believed be dead up to this point in time. ( ) *Allison went on a run through the preserve until she was drawn toward the Hale House, where Kate Argent confronted her about her desire to be strong and powerful. ( ) *Allison and Lydia Martin went into the woods so Allison could test out a strange arrowhead she found in her family's basement. After shooting the arrow at a tree, she discovered it was a flash-bang arrowhead. She then sensed someone nearby and used her new taser to shock them, only to find that it was Scott, who had approached them to return Allison's Argent pendant, which he claimed to have found at school. ( ) *After Hunters attacked Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Jackson Whittemore at the Hale House, causing Derek to be captured by Kate Argent and Jackson to flee the scene with Scott's help, Scott, who was shot by Wolfsbane-infused bullets, was carried through the woods by Alan Deaton before being taken to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic for treatment. ( ) *After being outed as a Werewolf in front of Allison and Chris Argent, Scott ran away through the woods, collapsing in dismay on the forest floor. ( ) *When Scott McCall broke Derek Hale out of his binds underneath the Hale House, the two made their way through the woods in search of Peter Hale, though they eventually found Kate and Allison Argent instead. ( ) *Lydia Martin, still recovering from her attack at the hands of then-Alpha Peter Hale, went into a Banshee fugue state and escaped from the hospital. She was unconsciously drawn to Peter's body, which had been buried under the floor boards of the first floor of the Hale House, and wandered around naked in the woods for two days before she was found by Stiles and Noah Stilinski. ( ) *Allison, Scott and Stiles wandered through the woods as they searched for Lydia, until they found a trip wire. After Stiles accidentally pulled it, Scott's ankle was caught in a trap and he was hung upside down. Realizing that Hunters were nearby, Scott asked Allison and Stiles to go hide while he dealt with Chris Argent, who threatened to cut Scott in half if he didn't do as he was told and who warned him that should Lydia turn into a Werewolf as well, they would have a problem. ( ) *Derek and Scott witnessed Gerard Argent bisecting an Omega Werewolf in the woods while Chris Argent and the other Hunters watched. Gerard then declared that they would hunt all of the Werewolves in Beacon Hills. ( ) *After catching Jackson Whittemore, who was recently revealed to have turned into a Kanima as a result of being bitten by Derek Hale, Allison, Scott, and Stiles brought him into the preserve in a stolen armored car and held him there in an effort to prevent him from unconsciously hurting anyone else. ( ) (work in progress)}} Trivia *The preserve is one of the main locations of the Teen Wolf series and is the site of numerous important events. Gallery Beacon hills preserve omega.gif Beacon hills preserve lookoutpoint.gif Beacon hills preserve golden trio frenemy.png Beacon hills preserve trailer.jpg Beacon hills preserve nemeton 1943.jpg Beacon hills preserve ethan insatiable.jpg Beacon hills preserve well orphaned.jpg Beacon hills preserve orphaned.jpg Beacon hills preserve parasomnia.gif Beacon hills preserve blitzkrieg.jpg Beacon hills preserve blitzkrieg 1.jpg Beacon hills preserve blitzkrieg 2.jpg Category:Areas of interest Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations